The invention relates generally to a fastening arrangement for a splint or limb support; and more particularly relates to an adjustable fastening arrangement for a formable limb support. Still more particularly the invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a formable limb support having a mass of movable beads or pellets confined inside a bag or jacket for forming the limb support and the formed shape of the bag becomes rigid upon evacuating air inside the bag to create a vacuum.
Many fastening means have been used in the past for attempting to immovably secure an injured limb in a splint arrangement. Conventional belts have been frequently used, but in a short time, the belts would slip from side to side and loosen, causing movement of the injured limb and thereby creating the possibility of further damage or injury to the limb.
In recent times "Velcro" type strips or belts have commonly been used as attaching means for limb supports, such as the formable limb supports referred to above. Prior such belts included fastening strips at one end of the belt having a plurality of loops to function as the female complementary part of "Velcro" type connectors for connecting with fastening strips at the opposite end of the belt including a plurality of hooks to function as the male complementary part of the "Velcro" type connectors. These Velcro fasteners in a short time tended to loosen or disattach and thereby weaken the support and effectiveness of the splint.
Furthermore, the Velcro fasteners were generally permanently attached to the limb support device and were not removable. Hence, the Velcro fasteners could not be readily cleaned or washed to remove contaminants and impurities, such as dirt, blood stains etc.
Moreover, after disconnecting the prior belts, appreciable time and effort were required to securely reconnect the belts around the limb supports.
The subject invention overcomes the problems with the prior splint fasteners by providing a limb support having adjustable means for easily securing the limb support on or around the injured limb.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an attaching arrangement which securely fastens a limb support on or around the injured limb or body part.
Another primary object is to provide fastening means for a limb support which may be quickly and securely attached to the limb support protecting the injured limb.
Another object is to provide a fastening means for a formable limb support that is easily adapted to be used on various parts of the body and is suitable for use with various sized persons.
Another object is to provide a fastening means that requires initial adjustments for securing the limb support to the injured limb; and after disconnection of the fastening means for whatever reason, the fastening means may be easily reconnected without further adjustment.
Still another primary object is to provide a limb support device having a detachable fastening belt which could be readily cleaned or washed to remove contaminants and impurities, such as dirt, blood stains etc., prior to a subsequent use.